


You're Speakin My Language

by shimmie (patrickrose7)



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickrose7/pseuds/shimmie
Summary: Dan lets something slip.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	You're Speakin My Language

“I can't believe I fell in love with someone who wears _jorts_ ,” Dan muttered, grimacing at Noah's cutoff denim and button-up.

“Sorry, you did _what_?” Noah smirked, sauntering up to Dan.

Dan froze, internally panicking while his brain refused to produce anything useful.

“Jorts. Really? They're ridiculous," Dan deflected.

“Pretty sure you said,” Noah began, taking Dan in his arms. “You fell in love with me.”

“So, um, _if_ I did, how would you feel about that?” Dan asked nervously, silenced by Noah's kiss.

“I can't believe I fell in love with someone who doesn't like my jorts,” Noah murmured.


End file.
